The Revenge
by Galahan
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir have the perfect prank to play on Estel in retaliation for his. Sequel to The Dye Incident and The Birds and the Bees, although you don't NEED to have read those first.
1. Planning

Disclaimer: Don't own the people. Don't own the places. Don't own anything. Will return it all mostly undamaged.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to The Dye Incident and The Birds and the Bees. Some confusion may lie ahead for those who haven't read those. Or it may not, depending on how fast you can add 2 and 2 together. And for those of you non-science-oriented people, less cloud cover means more heat escapes from the earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Revenge

Galahan

It was a beautiful winter night in Imladris. The sky was clear of clouds, so the numerous stars shone brilliantly. The valley's residents agreed that the biting cold was worth the view of the sky, though. And it significantly contributed to the presence of snow on the ground.

The twin sons of Elrond, however, weren't paying much attention to the night's beauty. They were much too busy plotting their revenge. "We have to do something good! He _did _dye our clothes pink and put the cherry preserves on our chairs." There would be no reasoning with Elladan. 

Elrohir tried anyway. "He didn't mean the cherry preserves. He was just trying to get his teacher. Don't tell me that you've never done anything like that. I saw Glorfindel's green hair as clear as day." 

Elladan almost overloaded. "So now you're taking his side?" Elrohir just sighed. Sometimes it was best to just go along for the ride when Elladan started plotting. "Of course not. But let's make sure he survives the encounter," he said dryly. This seemed to appease Elladan somewhat.

"I know, I know. Father would throw us to the Orcs if we so much as harmed a hair on his head." Elladan made a face, presumably at the thought of the lecture he would get if such an event actually occurred. "But no, we want to get him back good, without getting caught. We want to do something and have him take the blame!"

Even Elrohir had to admit that this was an interesting idea, but, "Can we do that? How? What would be bad enough to go to that much trouble to blame on him?" Elladan shook his head as if to say he didn't know and crossed the room to stand at the window. Elrohir joined him a moment later lost in thought.

After an indefinite amount of time had passed, Elrohir's eyes fell upon his father greeting a messenger from Lothlorien who had apparently decided that riding after dark was worth a warm bed. His gaze them flicked to where Estel had been attempting to build a snowelf out of snow that was much too frozen to stick together that afternoon. The beginnings of a plan formed in Elrohir's mind.

"We can hit Father's guests with snowballs and blame it on Estel. We could volunteer to watch Estel, take him outside to see Father's guests come, and mysteriously disappear. Then we could throw snowballs from directly behind Estel, who would be standing right there! It's perfect!" Elrohir was quite pleased with himself. 

Elladan nodded, then said, "But what excuse could we give for our mysterious disappearance? And how are we going to make snowballs when it's so cold? And how can we conveniently be seen in the house so that we're above suspicion? And how can we get Estel outside at the right moment to attack one of Father's guests?" Elrohir had to acknowledge the validity of these questions. The pair lapsed back into silence.

Eventually Elladan broke the silence. "We could ask Father at dinner tomorrow night if there will be any guests soon. If anyone important is coming, Erestor, who's stuck tutoring Estel after that prank on his old teacher, would have a ton of things to do in preparation for the arrival and would probably pawn Estel off on us if we simply managed to be in the vicinity. The snowballs we could make in advance. That would be better anyway, as there would be nothing suspicious along the trail we'd leave getting out of there. The mysterious disappearance is the only thing I think still stands in the way of our plan."

Silence again reigned supreme for a few minutes. Then Elrohir said, "Let's go to bed. I have to be up at some Valar forsaken hour to help the Healers tomorrow and your patrol leaves at dawn. We can worry about this more tomorrow."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At dinner the next night, the messenger from Lorien managed to get the seat to Lord Elrond's right, displacing Glorfindel, who in turn displaced Erestor, and so on until the fashionably late twins were unable to sit anywhere near each other. Elladan, towards the head of the table, spent the night attempting to talk to the elf from Lorien. He found that it was very similar to playing 20 Questions with Elrohir, except that he didn't get the 'Animal, vegetable, or mineral?' question, just the 'yes' or 'no' ones. Eventually, the eldest son of Elrond figured that he was sent from Lorien because Mithrandir was coming and that the wizard would arrive in the early afternoon two days from now.

Elrohir, however, was much worse off. He was at the far end of the table. Elrohir didn't even know most of the elves here. He recognized Lindir, of course, and Gildor, who were sitting on either side of him. He vaguely recalled that the two elves sitting across from Lindir and Gildor were Melpomaen and Galdor, but he wasn't entirely sure. He didn't have a clue as to who the elf directly across from him was.

As the meal passed, these elves got quite drunk. They started telling jokes that made even Elrohir's not-particularly-naive ears burn. And then they progressed to very bawdy, inappropriate songs. After a few somewhat mild ones, Lindir decided that it was his turn.

"_In Derby town, in Derby town_

The streets are made of glass

And every time a pretty lass goes by

A man looks up her-"

"**LINDIR!"** Elrond's voice thundered from his seat at the head of the table. The rather drunk elves immediately shut up. The rest of dinner was quiet and blessedly boring.

After dinner, the twins started plotting again. Elladan reported his news about Mithrandir's imminent arrival and asked, "Can we be ready by then?" Elrohir started to shake his head, but then changed his mind and said, "Yes. I spent today doing inventory on the healing supplies. I came across a few vials of an ancient concoction that will help us make a disappearing act."

Elladan patiently waited for an explanation of what this concoction was. And waited. And waited. And waited. No explanation was forthcoming. So, he said, "And what does it do, Elrohir?" Elrohir had apparently forgotten to include that piece of information, for he said, "Oh! It makes a person throw up. It's typically used in case someone swallows something poisonous. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Elladan just shook his head and said, " You can be the person who takes that and throws up."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day, Elrohir stole some of the throw up potion. Elladan made snowballs while he was on patrol near the unfrozen Bruinen. When they froze, he put them in his saddlebags. On his way back to the house, he scouted out the best place to watch a guest arrive, then found an area higher up in the hills surrounding the valley that was perfectly in line with where a guest would enter the valley and where Estel was to watch. It also offered excellent cover from anyone watching from the Last Homely House. He left the snowballs there.

The preparations were complete.

A/N: You've gone to all the effort of reading the story. Leaving a little review isn't too much more to ask, is it?


	2. In action

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'll give it back mostly unharmed. I hope.

Archive: You want it, you've got it. Just tell me where you're putting it.

Author's Note: No, I'm not crazy, I'm just not quite sane. Thanks to all of my nice reviewers. You're why I'm motivated enough to be typing this after doing my not so nice Global report. And to Megolas, who has probably unsuccessfully tried some of this. 

Also, visit my bio and participate in the challenge I have going! 

The Revenge, Part 2

Galahan

It was the morning of the day Mithrandir was scheduled to arrive. Breakfast went normally, and Erestor went off with Estel to do the morning lessons. On their way off to find something interesting to do while they waited for an opportunity to snatch Estel, the twin sons of Elrond encountered a servant nervously bouncing from one foot to the other in front of the door to the room used to tutor Estel. He would repeatedly raise his hand as if to knock, then lower it. It was obvious that he had bad news for Erestor and was afraid to deliver it. Elrond's chief advisor had quite a temper sometimes. 

Elladan figured that this was as good a time as any for Estel-snatching. He told Elrohir to wait around the corner until he called. Elrohir obeyed, a little puzzled. Elladan then walked up to the servant with an amused expression on his face and said, "Bad news?" The servant just nodded and raised his hand to knock again, then lowered the hand.

Elladan pretended to pause as if thinking for a moment, then said, "Since I have less than wonderful news as well, tell me what he needs to know and I'll deliver your message as well. There's no reason to have the masons make two tombstones instead of only one!"

The servant smiled, nodded, thanked Elladan profusely, and darted off. Without telling Elladan his message. "What about the message?" he shouted down the corridor at the rapidly diminishing form of the servant. This made the servant come zipping back. Elladan was then informed that there were no quarters suitable for someone of Mithrandir's status available and the occupants of suitable ones refused to move.

Smiling to himself, Elladan knocked on the door and entered. Erestor looked up from where he was trying to convince a ver unwilling Estel to learn Quenya and scowled. Elladan quickly said, "Beforeyouthrowmeoutthewindoworsomething,you'llneedtohearthis.TherearenosuitableguestquartersavailableforMithrandirandthecurrentoccupantsareunwillingtomove." Erestor just stared at him for a moment then said, " Why? Are there dwarves in those other quarters? No, I don't suppose you would know. You do realize of course that Mithrandir will arrive in only a few hours and this should have been taken care of last week?"

Completely ignoring Estel's joyous shout and happy dance over Mithrandir's imminent arrival, which managed to knock over a bottle of ink, Erestor swept out of the room wearing his customary scowl. Halfway into the hallway, Erestor half-turned and said, "Elladan, watch Estel for the time it takes to sort out this mess." Estel chose that moment to ask, "Did you say that to him in Quenya? Can you teach me?" 

Elladan took one look at the inky Estel, the inky desk, the inky floor, and the inky Quenya and shouted down the hallway, "ELROHIR, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HELP ME!" Elrohir came running from his place around the corner.

It took an half hour to clean up the inky desk, inky floor, and inky Quenya. It might have gone faster, but Estel insisted upon profusely apologizing and "helping" to clean up. His idea of "helping was smearing the ink puddle until it made an even bigger mess. When the room was finally clean, the twins took one look at their inky selves and the inky Estel and simultaneously decided, "Bath time." This, of course, led to a not-so-merry game of catch Estel.

By the time the three of them were presentable once more, it was time for lunch. Lunch consisted of soup, fruit, and "How much longer until Mithrandir gets here?" After approximately 693 "A few hours, Estel"s, lunch was finally over. It was almost time for Mithrandir's arrival, so the twins suggested that they go outside to watch for him and play in the snow. This went over very well with Estel, who was waiting by the door, dressed to go outside, faster than the speediest horse runs a furlong.

When the twins were _finally _ready to go outside (honestly, that horse must have gotten in two miles by then!), they led Estel to the place Elladan had scouted out previously. While they waited for Mithrandir to arrive, they unsuccessfully attempted to build a snowelf, made three snowValar each, and wrestled some. As soon as Elrohir caught sight of Mithrandir, he told Elladan too quietly for Estel to hear.

Elladan's only response was to take the bottle of throw up potion and pour some of it in the snow. The snow then turned a nasty yellowish color. Elrohir got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was right on the mark, for Elladan shouted to Estel, "Help me make Elrohir eat yellow snow!" Estel happily complied, and before he knew it, Elrohir had consumed a large amount of snow with throw up potion mixed in. A moment later he was throwing up.

Elladan winced and said, "Maybe we shouldn't have made him eat all of that yellow snow." Estel nodded in agreement, looking worried. By this time one didn't need Elven eyes to see Mithrandir. So, Elladan said, "I'll take him back to the house. Mithrandir's almost here. It wouldn't be fair to make you come back with us now. And you'll only be alone for a few minutes. Try not to get in trouble, and most of all, STAY HERE until Elrond's official greeting is over."

Elladan turned to walk back to the house, half-carrying, half-dragging Elrohir with him. When the pair reached the place along the path back to the house that overlooked where Estel was watching from, Elladan had Elrohir drink more of the potion. Before he could throw up, though, Elladan dragged his brother off the path, into their snowball-stocked hiding place. Elrohir started throwing up.

Meanwhile, Mithrandir had arrived at the spot below where Estel was watching and Elrond, accompanied by Erestor, had come out to greet the wizard. Since Elladan had three snowballs, he thought this was perfect. He quickly threw two snowballs, each taking out a target. The third crumbled some in his hand, but he still gave the immaculate Erestor plenty of snow in his face and down his stiff-necked collar. Elladan then grabbed Elrohir and continued up the path. They soon arrived at the house, where the servants took pity on Elrohir and helped Elladan get him to his rooms. After he puked a few more times, often on them, the servants stopped pitying, though.

Estel, however, was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He started laughing hysterically as soon as the snowballs hit. Since everyone in the vicinity could tell that the snowballs had come from Estel's direction, he had no help, even from Lindir, who usually was willing to cover for him to get him out of trouble. Elrond was furious. He immediately sentenced the child to clearing all the main balconies from snow. Estel never really got a chance to protest. 

By the time dinner came around, Elrond had learned that his sons had been in charge of watching Estel and that Elrohir had been throwing up. It was only logical, therefore, that he ask what happened. Elladan gave his 'I'm-in-trouble' grin and said, "ImadeElrohireatyellowsnow."

Elrond blinked. Then he said, "Slower, Elladan." Apparently he wasn't as good as Erestor at translating. "I. Made. Elrohir. Eat. Yellow. Snow. And. It. Made. Him. Throw. Up." Elrond just sighed. 

Lindir eventually told the twins what had happened after they left. The twins, of course, found it incredibly funny, giving the rest of the table a suspicious feeling.

Later that night, Elrond, Glorfindel, And Mithrandir were having a glass of miruvor and discussing the snowball prank. "I don't think Estel could have done it. The weather has been too cold for him to make a snowelf. How would he have managed snowballs?" That was Glorfindel's contribution. "When I observed the twins' reaction to the story, it seemed that they were most amused when they heard of Estel's punishment," said Mithrandir.

Elrond slowly nodded. After a few moments of thought, he sadly said, "I agree with both of you. Estel could not have done it. And even Elladan knows better than to feed someone yellow snow. I'd bet that if I checked my healing supplies, I'd be short on the potion used for getting poisons out of a person's stomach. It looks yellow and almost instantly makes a person throw up. I do not want to believe that my sons have become so treacherous that they would do this, but I must. It would appear that they need a lesson in honesty."

Mithrandir's eyes twinkled.

THE END

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Note: This series will be continued in The Lesson. Leave a review and tell me: Did you like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it and want me thrown off the planet? If you've bothered to read this far, leaving a few words in a review is not too hard.


End file.
